Astro City
Astro City is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo Imprint. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Astro City #1: 05 Jun 2013 Current Issue :Astro City #2: 10 Jul 2013 Next Issue :Astro City #3: 14 Aug 2013 Status Series of Mini-series. Irregular schedule. Characters Main Characters *Charles Williams - A police officer in Astro City, 1973. *Royal Williams - A minor criminal henchman, stalked by the Blue Knight, who kills all henchmen without hesitation. Minor Characters *The Silver Agent Other Characters/Places/Things *Astro City Recent Storylines Astro City #2 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Astro City #1 Past Storylines Astro City: Silver Agent Astro City: The Dark Age Book Four Astro City: Astra Special Astro City: The Dark Age Book Three Astro City: The Dark Age Special: Beautie Astro City: The Dark Age Book Two Astro City: Samaritan Special Astro City: The Dark Age Book One Collections Hardcovers *'Astro City: Life in the Big City' - Collects the original six-issue mini-series. "The city’s leading super hero tries to be everywhere at once, and berates himself for every wasted second as he longs for just a moment of his own. A small-time hood learns a hero’s secret identity and tries to figure out how to profit from the knowledge. A beat reporter gets some advice from his editor on his first day on the job. A young woman tries to balance the demands of her family with her own hopes and desires." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232612 *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book One' - Collects The Dark Age Book 1 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 2 #1-4. "Book One, taking place in the early 1970s, follows two brothers - with one becoming a hero and another taking a far different path. Along the way, the long-standing secret tale of the Silver Agent and his fate is told at last, as the story shifts back to the 1950s and what made the Williams brothers turn out so differently." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218687 *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book Two – Brothers in Arms' - Collects The Dark Age Book 3 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 4 #1-4. "Two brothers, one good and one evil, must deal with family secrets and social upheaval, involving heroes from Jack-In-the-Box to the Blue Knight and the unsettling events leading to the final fate of the mysterious Silver Agent." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228437 *'Astro City: Shining Stars' - Collects Astra #1-2, Silver Agent #1-2, & Beautie #1. "Astra Furst, a third-generation super hero of Astro City, is graduating from college. It’s a time of friends and family, new opportunities, changing relationships – and danger! Featuring the First Family, the creatures of Monstro City, a new hero team and more on a graduation night nobody’s ever going to forget! Also in this volume: at last, the full story of the Silver Agent’s fateful journey through time is revealed – including his origin, his greatest battles and his ultimate fate. Plus, Beautie, the life-size super-powered fashion-doll member of Honor Guard, doesn’t know who she is. Now, she’s determined to get answers." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229840 Trade Paperbacks *'Astro City: Life in the Big City' - Collects the original six-issue mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232620 *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book One' - Collects The Dark Age Book 1 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 2 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220770 *'Astro City: The Dark Age Book Two – Brothers in Arms' - Collects The Dark Age Book 3 #1-4 and The Dark Age Book 4 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228445 *'Astro City: Shining Stars' - Collects Astra #1-2, Silver Agent #1-2, & Beautie #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229913 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kurt Busiek, Artist: Brent Anderson, Cover Artist: Alex Ross Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-6, 1995-1996 (miniseries) (Kurt Busiek's Astro City, Homage Comics) * Volume 2: #1-22, 1996-2000 (Kurt Busiek's Astro City, Homage Comics) * Local Heroes: #1-5, 2003-2004 (Homage Comics) * The Dark Age: Books One - Four, each four issues, 2005-2010 (WildStorm) * Volume 3: #1- , 2013-present (Astro City, DC Comics) Plus assorted one-shots & specials. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Astro City #3: 14 Aug 2013 :Astro City #4: 11 Sep 2013 :Astro City #5: 09 Oct 2013 News & Features * 27 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20972 Kurt Busiek Talks Astro City & Trinity] * 29 Dec 2008 - CR Holiday Interview #7: Kurt Busiek * 03 Jun 2008 - Anderson's Dark Age of '"Astro City'' * 23 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=147847 Wondercon '08: Astro City Spotlight Panel] * 27 Oct 2006 - Astro-Policy 101 With Profesor Busiek Links *DC Comics *The Astro City Rocket - Fictitious newspaper Website for Astro City (produced by Comicraft, the comic's letterers). includes A Visitor's Guide to Astro City *wikipedia:Astro City Category:Super-Hero